This invention relates to a device for opening a back door of an automotive vehicle such as a van type vehicle.
A back door of a van type automotive vehicle or truck is usually not opened by releasing the lock of a door-lock device and must be positively opened by hand. If the operator wishes to load the vehicle with goods or the like that he is carrying, he must first put the goods down, then open the back door by hand, and then load the goods. This is very inefficient.